Quédate a mi lado, Natsuki
by Vincle
Summary: Natsuki ha tenido un extraño sueño donde se encontraba con una chica de rojiza mirada, ambas peleaban con un desastroso final, pero... ¿es sólo eso? ¿Un sueño?


**Este One-shot participa en el torneo de la página de Facebook de "Mai HIME LatinAmerica *ShizNat*" en la categoría Amateur.**

 **Nos leemos al final del One-shot, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

-Natsuki, por favor, tómalo en serio.- La persona que tenía enfrente me miraba con la respiración entrecortada mientras me suplicaba. –No puedo hacer esto yo sola.- me pedía ayuda desesperadamente con la mirada.

No comprendía que pasaba, aun así intenté acercarme a ella, algo dentro de mí me pedía a gritos que la abrazara, que la dejara descansar en mi regazo mientras se dormía y velara por su sueño, pero no di un paso al frente, mis piernas no respondían y no estaba segura si se debía a mi propio cansancio o el afilada arma que portaba aquella castaña.

Miré a mi alrededor, siendo consciente de lo que nos rodeaba. Se trataba de una iglesia casi destruida, una gran campana yacía en el suelo cuando en teoría debía estar encima de nosotras. No había nadie más, pero por una parte que no comprendía, eso me aliviaba. Posicioné la mano en mi pecho, notando mi corazón sumamente acelerado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

¿Era miedo, quizás agotamiento físico o ambas cosas? No, no era sólo eso, el nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar y el temblor que recorría todo mi cuerpo me indicaban que estaba agonizando, inundada de una tristeza de la cual desconocía su causa.

-¿C-Cómo…?- intenté hablar, pero el poco aire que contenía en mis pulmones me lo complicaba.

Como no podía dirigirme a la chica que tenía delante, intenté señalar las cosas que más extrañas me parecían del lugar, como las ruinas, la campana o esa gran lanza roja que la castaña sujetaba. Mientras iba señalando me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba sujetando algo, a lo que llevé mis orbes verdes, encontrándome con un revólver de plata.

Un ruido sordo se unió al eco que creaban nuestras respiraciones al soltar el arma, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, me fui alejando de aquella pistola.

La conocía muy bien, era un arma que podía invocar desde hacía años, pero ¿por qué la estaba sujetando en este momento?

-Natsuki, cógela.- me pidió, pero mi única reacción fue mirarla molesta.

-¿Quién…?- quería preguntar quién era, saber que pasaba, que eran esas armas, quién había creado tal desastre, pero era inútil, las palabras no salían.

La chica de bellos orbes rojizos suspiró, recomponiéndose de su agotamiento.

-Está bien, esto terminará pronto.- aquellos rubíes que me habían hipnotizado por unos segundos miraron al exterior, a lo que yo la imité.

-¡Aah…!- coloqué las manos en mi boca para intentar esconder el grito de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que había delante mía.

Un enorme pulpo con cabezas de serpientes al final de los tentáculos estaba peleando arduamente contra un lobo plateado, el cual poseía dos cañones plateados en la espalda. Ambos monstruos eran gigantescos.

-Duran- susurré, conocía muy bien a ese lobo, pero nunca lo había visto tan grande.

Sin ser consciente, llevé mis dedos a un costado de mi espalda, acariciando levemente la marca de nacimiento que poseía.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¡No entendía nada!

-¡Kiyohime, acaba con él!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas la castaña, resaltando de este modo un acento que no había escuchado nunca pero al mismo tiempo, se le hacía familiar.

Aquella extraña serpiente comenzó a ahogar a Duran.

Fijé mi vista en la pelea de aquellos monstruos, no sabía que hacer, no era más que una espectadora, pero como si algo se hubiera unido a la pelea, una voz muy parecida a la mía, inundó todos mis sentidos.

 _Duran, carga el cartucho de plata._

-¡Duran, carga el cartucho de plata!- grité con la misma intensidad que mi contrincante, pero no entendía que estaba diciendo, solo repetía lo que aquella voz me dictaba.

-¡No, Natsuki, por favor!- unos pasos a gran velocidad se llevaron mi atención, la chica que poseía aquella mirada rojiza había llegado a donde yo estaba, aferrándose con una gran fuerza a mis ropas. -¡Natsuki, por favor, no lo hagas!- comenzó a llorar, consiguiendo que algo dentro de mí se quebrara, aun cuando no sabía quién era, no quería verla llorar.

-Por favor, no llores.- con delicadeza, intenté limpiar sus lágrimas, pero no conseguía verla con claridad, no solo porque su rostro estaba escondido entre sus manos mientras se apoyaba en mí, sino que mi propia tristeza había comenzado a hacer acto de presencia, mojando levemente el cabello de quien parecía mi contrincante.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba consolando a una desconocida? ¿Por qué lloraba por alguien más? Por más que lo intentara comprender no podía, era como si mis sentimientos fueran algo aislado de mis pensamientos, no tenía ningún control sobre ellos.

Había algo que sí sabía, no quería ver a esa chica llorar, si yo era la causa de su tristeza, prefería desaparecer y que ella pudiera estar bien.

-Natsuki…- susurró muy cerca de mí. –Natsuki…- lo hizo de nuevo, a lo que yo contesté acariciando su cabeza, apegándola más a mí. –Detente… por favor.- me suplicó mientras apretaba su agarre, podía notar como mis ropas estaban húmedas.

 _Todo estará bien._

De nuevo esa voz.

-Todo estará bien.- repetí, consiguiendo que ella elevara su rostro, uniendo nuestras miradas.

-No, no lo estará, no quiero que desaparezcas.- no dejaba de temblar.

 _No te preocupes más por mí._

-No te preocupes más por mí.- intenté sonreírle, pero acabó en una mueca extraña por mis lágrimas.

-Nat-Natsuki…- con un brusco movimiento, me abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

No sabía que hacer, ¿estaría bien devolverle la muestra de afecto? Cogí aire para intentar pensar con claridad, pero fue un grave error, ya que una agradable fragancia inundó mis sentidos.

Era su aroma, el cual resultaba completamente embriagador, se podría decir que adictivo.

Como si mis músculos fueran controlados por alguien más, mis brazos rodearon su espalda, la estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza mientras colocaba mi rostro en su cuello y de esa forma, sentir con más intensidad ese agradable olor y al mismo tiempo, poder deleitarme con su calor, el cual parecía calmarme.

Mi corazón ahora palpitaba con la misma intensidad, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no era por angustia, sino un sentimiento que desconocía.

 _Ahora, Duran, dispara._

Me alejé un poco de mi agradable escondite para poder gritar mejor. Mis orbes verdes chocaron con los rojizos de Duran, parecía que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero aun así, le di la orden.

-¡Ahora, Duran, dispara!- sentí como la castaña que sujetaba se tensaba.

Un gran disparo dio por terminado el combate, quedando la extraña serpiente derrotada y mi brillante lobo ileso.

Un dolor agudo en mi pecho me indicó que todo había finalizado, ahora era el momento de pagar el castigo.

Sabía que iba a desaparecer, no entendía la razón, pero la calma que sentía en todo mi cuerpo era tan reconfortante que no le di importancia.

-Natsuki, no era necesario… si yo solo…- intentó continuar hablando, pero la silencié colocando uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

-Está bien, no sé muy bien porque, pero siento que tenía que hacer esto.- le sonreí de una forma muy sincera, a lo que sus rubíes parecieron brillar. –Quiero que estés a salvo.- parecía muy sorprendida por mis palabras. –Sé feliz.-

-No puedo ser feliz si… tú no estás conmigo.- sus sollozos no la dejaban hablar con normalidad, pero aún así seguía sin separarse de mí, aun cuando notaba como iba desapareciendo, ella no me quería dejar marchar.

 _Shizuru… gracias por todo, te amo._

-¿Shizuru?- iba a repetir las mismas palabras igual que las veces anteriores, pero algo me descolocó, y fue saber su nombre.

Como si de un resorte se tratase, me levanté muy alterada de la cama, miré a todos los lados de mi desordenada habitación, pero la oscuridad de la noche dificultaba mi labor.

Con una mano sujeté mi cabeza, estaba un poco adolorida.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño volvieron a inundarme, recordando sobretodo la última parte, sonrojándome por el camino.

¿Qué era esa voz? ¿Por qué me había dicho eso último? De nuevo enrojecí.

Cogí una de las almohadas con las que dormía y la estrellé en mi cara como si quisiera asfixiarme, todo había sido demasiado extraño y al mismo tiempo extremadamente real.

-Shizuru… ¿eh?- pronuncié aún con el cojín cubriéndome el rostro.

Sin duda era un bonito nombre.

.

.

.

-¡Natsuki, vamos a llegar tarde, levántate de una maldita vez!- el grito de mi mejor amiga junto a algunos tirones a las sábanas que sujetaba con gran fuerza, intentaban levantarme.

-Mai, déjame dormir.- me giré para intentar no notar tan claramente su intimidante mirada, estaba realmente molesta. –Y deja de gritar.- mientras me acomodaba, de un rápido movimiento, la pelinaranja consiguió zafarme de mis sábanas, a lo que le gruñí. -¡Devuélvemelas, hace frío!- con movimientos un poco exagerados, comencé a frotarme los brazos.

-Vístete con el uniforme, de ese modo no pasarás frío.- contestó de forma un poco burlona.

-La asistencia de hoy no es obligatoria, no es más que la ridícula presentación.- no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente a la posibilidad de quedarme unas horas más durmiendo.

-El primer día en una nueva academia es muy importante, tenemos que estar presentes.- contraatacó.

-No me importa eso, sólo quiero dormir.- pensando que estaba entretenida, hice un rápido movimiento para agarrar las sábanas y volver a taparme, pero fue en vano, Mai era más rápida.

-Natsuki, no te lo volveré a repetir.- me señaló con un dedo, casi estrellándomelo en la cara. –Tú eliges, o dormir o mayonesa.- sonrió triunfante.

-No tengo mayonesa, no puedes chantajearme con eso.- esta vez sonreí yo.

-¿En serio crees que no sé dónde la escondes?- palidecí, perdiendo la mueca burlona que hacía unos segundos portaba.

Había sido descubierta, era imposible esconderle nada a Mai.

-No sé de que hablas.- mi último intento.

-Aunque la escondas entre los botes de limpieza, sé diferenciar un tarro de mayonesa.- salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina, más explícitamente, al armario de limpieza.

-¡No, Mai, espera, la mayonesa no!- salté rápidamente de la cama hasta dar con ella, pero era demasiado tarde, mi amado alimento ya estaba en sus garras. Me tiré al suelo derrotada mientras alargaba el brazo dramáticamente hacia Mai.

-Aun cuando te dije que dejaras de tomarla, lo sigues haciendo, abusas demasiado de esto.- lo miró con un poco de asco. –Si quieres que no lo tire, quiero verte vestida como es debido en cinco minutos.- sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para enseñarme que había puesto el cronómetro.

No pensé, simplemente me metí en mi habitación y como si fuera un robot programado, comencé a asearme y a ponerme el uniforme nuevo. En cuatro minutos estaba ya en la puerta para irme con Mai a la academia de Fuuka.

-No puedo creer que me hayas chantajeado con algo tan ruin.- suspiré, en algunas ocasiones sentía que era demasiado simple. –Tendré que buscarle un nuevo escondite.-

-Ríndete ya, sabes que siempre la encontraré, sólo deja de comprarla y aliméntate como es debido.-

-¡Eso jamás!-

Con paso firme, llegamos hasta nuestro destino, pero como nos habíamos entretenido con la escenita de mi casa, tuvimos que ir directamente al auditorio para que nos dieran la bienvenida a los nuevos. Este sería el primer año que estaría en la prestigiosa academia de Fuuka, para ser sincera, nunca pensé que acabaría aquí, pero por alguna extraña razón, nos mandaron solicitudes de ingreso sin necesidad de examen a Mai y a mí.

-Gracias a todos los presentes por acudir hoy aquí.- comenzó a hablar la directora, se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, guiada por una sirvienta con un traje rosa y blanco, se veía bastante amable. –Espero que este centro cumpla con las expectativas de todos vosotros y de este modo, podáis tener una maravillosa vida escolar.- la dulce voz de la directora seguía con su discurso. –Mi nombre es Mashiro Kazahana, soy la directora de esta academia y siempre podréis contar con mi ayuda para cualquier posible problema que tengáis en estas instalaciones.- su sonrisa brilló, iluminando todo el auditorio. –Sin más interrupciones, daré turno a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil para que os dé la bienvenida.- con una reverencia, la sirvienta se llevó a la directora atrás del escenario.

Una cabellera castaña salió de detrás del negro telón, ondeando elegantemente mientras mantenía un paso sereno, como si no tuviera prisa, mostrando unos modales dignos de una chica de clase alta. Poco a poco sentía que me faltaba el aire, agarré parte de mis ropas para ventilarme, pero era inútil, desde que había visto su rostro sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Shizuru…- susurré, pero Mai consiguió escucharme.

-¿La conoces?- me preguntó, pero simplemente la ignoré.

¿Conocerla? No lo sabía, pero si estaba segura de haber visto esas facciones, ese bello rostro, su silueta tan singular y finalmente…

-Rubíes…- volví a murmurar, pero esta vez parece que no fui escuchada por nadie.

Esos orbes tan majestuosos de una tonalidad rojiza me habían vuelto a hechizar de la misma forma que en mi sueño, casi sentí que se posaba en mis esmeraldas y me escaneaba, pero solo era mi imaginación, o eso quería creer, nada de esta situación tenía sentido.

Por segunda vez intentaba que entrara algo de aire en mi interior, ya sea en mis pulmones o en mis ropas, sólo sentía que me estaba sofocando y hacía mucho calor, como si estuviera en un diminuto cuarto.

Diminuto… así es como me sentía, alguien minúscula ante aquella mujer, ¿pero por qué me sentía así? Estaba muy segura de no haberla conocido nunca, sólo en un sueño.

Un sueño donde la chica a la que casi le decía que la amaba aparecía en la vida real.

Me sonrojé ante el recuerdo.

Toda esta situación era de locos, pero sentía que el quedarme al margen o ignorar estos sentimientos que me estaban ahogando sólo iban a conseguir ponerme peor, necesitaba explicaciones y para eso, debía hablar con ella.

-Gracias a todos por venir, espero que no hayan tenido problema en asistir hoy, aunque no fuese necesaria la asistencia, se agradece su presencia.- hizo una leve reverencia como agradecimiento, pero casi no le presté atención, sólo sentía un eco sumamente agradable en mis tímpanos por su acento, y al parecer no fui la única, ya que parte del público parecía maravillarse con la presencia de la presidenta.

En mi sueño la había escuchado, pero en ese momento parecía rota, destrozada, aparte de que sus sollozos me complicaban deleitarme al nivel de ahora con ese dialecto que podía casi asegurar, se trataría de alguna prefectura de Kioto. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, notando como Shizuru seguía hablando, se sentía como una bonita armonía.

Pero tan pronto como escondí mis esmeraldas, las volví a mostrar, me sentía una idiota por como me estaba sintiendo. La confusión y las dudas volvieron a apoderarse de mí, no había duda, necesitaba explicaciones.

Mis dedos rozaron parte de mi espalda, más detalladamente, la cicatriz que tenía desde mi nacimiento, la cual portaba una pequeña tonalidad anaranjada.

El discurso de Shizuru terminó y de este modo, la gente comenzó a salir del auditorio. Iba a disculparme con Mai para no irme con ella, quería intentar encontrar a la presidenta y hablar con ella, pero no me hizo falta, al parecer la pelinaranja se había encontrado con unas amigas y comenzó a hablar con ellas, por lo que solo tuve que escabullirme de allí sigilosamente hasta el fondo del escenario, esperaba encontrarla por ahí.

-No está…- hice un chasquido con la lengua molesta por no dar con ella.

-Ara, ¿buscas a alguien?- aquella dulce voz borró cualquier rastro molesto de mis facciones.

Carraspeé para que no se notase tanto que estaba nerviosa.

-Estaba buscando a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.- obviamente sabía que era ella, pero no quería parecer tan obvia, así que opté por dar un pequeño rodeo.

-Estás de suerte entonces, la tienes justo delante.- sonrió, mostrándome lo brillante que podía verse. -¿Necesitabas algo?- llevó uno de sus dedos a su barbilla mientras cambiaba el gesto anterior a uno de duda.

Me quedé callada por unos segundos, no había tenido tiempo de inventarme una excusa.

-S-Sólo quería…- diablos, debía decir algo, me estaba comportando como una completa idiota. –No comprendí muy bien el funcionamiento del consejo, por lo que quería…- no conseguí terminar la excusa que me acababa de inventar para intentar entablar una conversación con ella, ya que un irritante grito me silenció.

-¡Bubuzuke, tenemos que ir rápido a la reunión de profesores!- cuando se acercó a nosotras, me miró con el ceño fruncido, luego miró a Shizuru. -¡Maldita sea, es el primer día y ya te están acosando las de primero!- ahora era yo la que parecía molesta. -¡Ya tendrás otro momento para hacer más grande tu club de fans, ahora estamos ocupadas!- con un gesto bastante poco elegante, me indicó que me fuera, como si no fuese más que un estorbo.

-¿¡Y tú quién diablos eres!?- como si la hubiera ofendido, movió de una forma un poco exagerada todo su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo, aquello parecía una competencia de miradas.

-¡Soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, así que más vale que me tengas respeto!- se alejó un poco de mí, cogiendo a la presidenta y llevándosela con ella. -¡Mi nombre es Haruka Suzushiro, espero que lo recuerdes, alumna impertinente!-

-Im-Impertinente.- repetí con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Kuga-san.- con una sonrisa, como si omitiera que estaba siendo arrastrada de una forma poco civilizada, se despidió de mí.

-Sí, hasta luego.- con un gesto con la mano, hice lo mismo.

.

.

.

 **\- POV Shizuru -**

La reunión con los profesores fue más que sencilla, les enseñamos como llevaríamos la distribución de los presupuestos de los clubes, algunos pequeños cambios para conseguir que los alumnos se animaran más a unirse a actividades extraescolares y finalmente algunas propuestas que nos habían mandado.

-Son fáciles de complacer.- canturreé satisfecha por el resultado.

Me encontraba disponiéndome a ir al despacho de la directora, el cual se encontraba en su gran mansión, cerca de la academia. Haruka intentó acompañarme para hacer este pequeño trabajo, pero le comenté que necesitaba su ayuda para tener vigilados a los nuevos alumnos y aceptó gustosamente después de dirigirle algunos cumplidos.

Toqué levemente la gran puerta que me separaba del despacho, después de escuchar una invitación para pasar, me adentré al lugar.

-Directora, traigo los documentos de la reunión.- con un gesto de la mano, me indicó que me acercara a ella.

-Gracias por traerlos, Fujino-san.- se los acerqué y comenzó a ojearlos por encima.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se apoderó del ambiente, pero intentaba camuflarlo mostrando mi máscara, después de unos minutos donde la directora iba repasando los papeles, habló.

-Está todo correctamente, puede retirarse, gracias por su trabajo.- se dio media vuelta en su silla, mirando por la ventana.

-Ara, es un placer poder serle de ayuda, directora Kazahana.- me acerqué a la puerta con intención de irme y seguir con mis obligaciones, pero la suave voz de quien dirigía la academia, me detuvo.

-Sabes, no me gusta esconder las apariencias, Shizuru-san.- sonreí de lado, parece que mis falsas expresiones no surtieron efecto en ella, era de esperarse.

-Lo entiendo, Mashiro-san, para serle sincera.- me acerqué a ella, consiguiendo ganarme su atención mientras chocábamos miradas. –Tampoco me gusta esconderme.- su rostro era serio, al igual que el de Fumi, quién obviamente también se encontraba allí.

-¿Por qué no te rindes ya, Shizuru? No lo vas a conseguir.- sus expresiones cambiaron a unas de tristeza y dolor, pero yo seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción, más que una leve y un poco soberbia sonrisa. –Sólo vas a seguir haciéndote daño.-

-Lo conseguiré, quizás no esta vez.- me crucé de brazos, no me gustaban este tipo de conversaciones, eran siempre iguales. –Pero en algún momento, lo lograré.- miré para otro lado, podía sentir como me estaba poniendo un poco nostálgica. –Después de todo no tengo nada que perder por intentarlo, pero en cambio, mucho que ganar.-

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, casi se podría cortar con un cuchillo aquella tensión.

-¿Acaso ya no te causa nada ver morir a Natsuki tantas veces?- por un momento flaqueó mi expresión neutra, tenía ganas de llorar por el recuerdo. -¿Te has acostumbrado a perderla?- no quería que siguiera, sólo podía pensar en que se detuviera. –Lo hace todo por ti, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo?- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, no podía mantenerme serena.

-No quiero que lo haga, nunca se lo pedí.- apreté mis puños, mi cabeza sólo pensaba en gritar, desahogarme, soltar toda aquella presión con la que cargaba durante tanto tiempo. –Natsuki es demasiado egoísta, sacrificándose por mí, diciéndome que sea feliz sin ella…- una lágrima que no pude controlar se deslizó por mis mejillas, pero la paré antes de que llegase al suelo. –No puedo ser feliz sin ella, lo sabe perfectamente.- mis palabras salieron inundadas de frustración, no podía remediar morderme levemente el labio inferior.

-¿Y qué harás entonces? Si la pierdes…- miró los papeles que antes le había entregado, parecía que le doliese verme en este estado. -¿Volverás a ganar el festival Hime y derrotarás a Kokuyouguu? Todo para qué…- su tono de voz sonaba molesto. –¿¡Todo para conseguir un inmenso poder y volver a este día, este día que has repetido durante tanto tiempo!?- con uno de sus puños golpeó la mesa.

Aun cuando mostraba cólera, no me afectó, no me arrepentía de nada.

-Y volveré a repetirlo, hasta que Natsuki esté a salvo.- miré hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irme. –Como ya dije, no tengo nada que perder.- acaricié el pomo. –Pero en cambio, el premio es enorme.- sin más palabras, salí finalmente de allí.

Caminé hasta la academia, ya había cumplido con mi papel como presidenta.

Mahiro tenía razón, yo también lo sabía, no tenía las de ganar en esta batalla, pero no por eso me iba a rendir, estaba convencida a repetir aquella batalla en la iglesia las veces que fueran necesarias, no iba a permitir que Natsuki se sacrificara por mi.

Sólo debía derrotar su arma o su child para de ese modo, sacrificarme yo y que ella no tuviera que hacerlo, pero parecía inútil, era como si una fuerza mayor me impidiera cumplir mi cometido.

-¡Mai, déjame ir, voy a romperle la cara a esa malcriada pelirroja!- un grito molesto algo grave me llamó la atención.

Ahí se encontraba Natsuki, siendo agarrada por Mai para que no se abalanzara contra Nao, quién las miraba desinteresadamente sentada en un banco con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con uno de sus mechones rojizos.

Sí, sin duda merecía la pena, no importaba cuanto tiempo costase ni cuantas veces tuviera que repetir la ceremonia de ingreso, ganar el festival Hime o derrotar a Kokuyouguu, no iba a permitir que Natsuki se sacrificara por ella.

-No puedo ser feliz si no estás en este mundo, Natsuki, lo sabes perfectamente.-

Sin más interrupciones, seguí mi camino, debía prepararme muy bien para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

.

.

.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **Espero que se haya entendido lo que está sucediendo, básicamente en la batallla de Natsuki y Shizuru, la primera siempre se sacrifica para que Shizuru no desaparezca, derrotandola, pero Shizuru no puede vivir sin Natsuki, así que lo que hace es ganar el festival, derrotar a Kokuyouguu, conseguir una gran cantidad de poderes, cambiar todo a el día de la ceremonia de ingreso de primer año y de este modo, intentar cambiar la historia y no perder a Natsuki, esto lo hace durante mucho tiempo porque el resultado siempre acaba siendo el mismo.**

 **Bueno, ya con el pequeño resumen, espero que les haya gustado y si ese el caso, comenten que les pareció ^^**

 **También les aconsejo leer el One-shot de Carmesi08.**

 **¡Nos vemos en otro fanfic, gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**


End file.
